


Darkness of a Kiss

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Consensual Underage Sex, Death Eaters, Dementors, Dementors Kiss, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Last Kiss, Manipulative Relationship, Memories, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Bartemius Crouch Jr., Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pre-War, Smut, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Darkness can drive a person mad. Barty was no different, although he was weak to all forms of it. Especially a kiss.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Darkness of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So bold blunt honesty. My grandfather died and I was feeling dark. The aesthetic was actually made in a spontaneous moment of leisure and was inspiring at the potential of what drove such a man crazy. It created this fic as result. Dark, but I hope some may enjoy. 
> 
> Past and present are mixed together. Italics are memories and set in Hogwarts youth while normal text is post Goblet of Fire. Barty Crouch Jr is the only known person in the books I believe to have received the dementors kiss. 
> 
> JK owns rights etc etc etc

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50633580996/in/dateposted-public/)

The cold was something he knew. It was bone breaking, and all consuming down to the very core of his being. He cherished the pain. It let him know he was still alive. Especially when the sparks of what were originally warmth teased him further through it. Like bursts of fire trying to rejuvenate him into those moments. If he could he would have snarled at the audacity. 

_ She walked the halls with all the confidence in the world, even as a third year. Uncaring, to the dangers lurking within the very castle itself from the older students. There was no doubt in her stance that her magic, muggleborn or not, radiated power. She was everything his mother and father, and all the professors of Hogwarts told him they were. Yet she was also what all of the dungeons in which he lived disagreed with.  _

_ That internal conflict didn’t stop him from admiring her from afar. Before she had hardly caught his attention, but something changed that year whether it be hormones, or that one project in History of Magic they had been assigned together on. In class she worked hard. She was focused, and paid no mind to others aside from the occasional chatter that was typical of their age. The witch was bloody brilliant, and it wasn’t even something she seemed to intentionally seek. It was effortless.  _

_ His eyes always lingered on her blue accented robes when the thick smooth lock of black bangs covered her eyes from where the rest of it was pulled back high atop her head. How she was a Ravenclaw he still didn’t know. He just knew inside she was determined. Ambitious. Maybe even cunning although he hadn’t gotten that far into her personality yet. He would though. He knew he would.  _

__

__ Time passed without his knowledge. Minutes were hours and hours were weeks to him. Memories of where and when were gone. The only where he cared to know was the solid ground beneath him, and it was just as empty of anything once craved. Nothing could bring him out of the darkness even if something tried. He didn’t want it anyways. 

The only thing lingering was his loyalty, or maybe it was stubbornness. Either way as the memories were slowly being drawn from him, it hurt just the same beautiful way as whatever time it took. It made him want it to last even longer. Probably much to the creature’s frustration. It was what happened when you had little to feed on. 

_ “So Barty. When are you going to ask?” the Ravenclaw witch asked bluntly, stepping out of the alcove in which she had been hidden. He hadn’t seen her slip inside it, and honestly he had thought she had gone a different route back to the Great Hall. Not that he cared, or at least that was what he told himself. _

_ “Who said I had anything to ask?” he replied coolly without missing a beat. Being immersed among the throws of growing death eaters he was already skilled at his personal mask of indifference.  _

_ The witch frowned in obvious disapproval of his answer. Light brown eyes that sparkled with the low glow of the setting sun through the stone arch openings studied him. Her head tilted curiously, a side of her pale long face highlighted with the outdoor cast of color.  _

_ “I like questions you know,” she said simply a second later, a smirk growing as the corner of her mouth raised. _

_ That was when his heart thudded loudly in his chest. Adrenaline began to rush through his young veins. A challenge. Desire. Want.  _

__

__ It was a painful beat of his heart yet again that told him he was alive. He could relish the feeling of suffering though because it was all worth it. Childish foolishness. Righteousness. All of it was worth it in the end. 

There were no regrets in his life, and that was something he was able to pride himself on. Even as it was attempted to be dragged out from him. Memory after memory. The worst were forced to replay, as the best were erased. His first crucio. Given and received. His first killing curse, and ruthless imperio. Gone leaving the disgusting years that led him to the path of greatness. 

_ They never walked hand in hand like typical fourth years. Their grown friendship of fun, teasing banter, was now obvious to their classmates. The rest was the hidden secret they shared. Both out of his own hesitance of retaliation from his dorm mates. Plus still she was so unlike the other teenage witches. She held no desire for titles. One of the things he had never been able to decide was more a Slytherin or Ravenclaw mindset. Either way, he enjoyed it.  _

_ Of all witches and wizards he got along with, which were few, Ravenclaws ranked next to his own Slytherins. Hufflepuffs were soft in his eyes while Gryffindors were outright brash, and to stupid to realize it. There was no one more in the castle he could hope to have by his side than a witch like her. He lived for her acknowledgement. Her attention.  _

_ Again like they had since early third year, in one of the higher deserted halls she knew closer to her dorm, they mingled. Her presence was one he had grown to enjoy far too much despite the internal cry for preservation. It was something he was forced into in every other location and form of daily life. Except with her.  _

_ “Are the other Slytherins worse off than you?” she asked him, perched on the stone seat the window provided.  _

_ “I have my suspicions, but things are different in the dungeons than the rest of the castle,” he admitted without reserve. Well maybe a little reserve, but it was enough of an admission to satisfy her.  _

_ The witch hummed a sigh. “I really wish you weren’t down there you know,’” she confessed what sounded like sadly.  _

_ Barty made a twisted expression. He loved being a Slytherin in most aspects. He loved his traits. Yet there was part of him that wished he wasn’t being circled like prey, waiting for his first mistake to be made.  _

_ “Just because I live there, doesn’t make me the same as all the others,” he tried to reassure her. _

_ She knew that, and she knew of what was happening after all. For some reason it didn’t affect her. Which really it should have being she was one of the only muggleborns that dared interaction with a Slytherin. It was almost like she wanted to play with the danger especially when they, or he, had grown so comfortable enough to be careless about their more casual interactions. _

_ While it had been brought up amongst the house he had received both warning from his year and below, and questions from the upper years. His skill had passed off her potential benefits as his so called friend, and his skill to play such a role. An in between trusted party they had called it. One such Slytherin supposedly willing to defend muggleborns until the time needed.  _

_ Standing up the witch brushed her hair behind her ear. A long day of classes had it already down from where it normally sat. Normally no one could tell how long it was, but he got the honors outside of those in Ravenclaw Tower to see her in such a guardless state. Over the last year alone she seemed to grow more beautiful.  _

_ “You’re staying safe though yes? I’m not causing you extra trouble among them?” she asked curiously with concern.  _

_ Barty felt his heart swell. The same way it did anytime she showed concern for him. Aside from his parents no one else did, but his parents hardly mattered when he only briefly saw them for a short period of the year. She was the only one that seemed to consistently care. He got her attention every day now. Before all others. Proven further as the proximity between them lessened.  _

_ “Promise me you will stay safe. You don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself you know,” she said softer, and closer than before.  _

_ While he made no outward expression his body felt lighter. It always did around her. It was refreshing.  _

_ “Of course I do,” he replied, pushing off of where he himself had been leaning against the wall beside her standing equally. He was taller by a bit, and he loved looking over her. Physically made the mental part all that much stronger.  _

_ “Not many can handle the likes of us if you haven’t noticed,” he continued confidently. “They don’t dare bother us. We share many of the same things. Dedication, strength, passion, ambition, and security. Without those things we are nothing. A dangerous fire that can’t be extinguished by mere threats or curses.”  _

_ Barty scoffed internally at the idea of someone daring enough to have it out with him in the halls. The only ones that hadn’t started to stray away from him were older Slytherins. A few of the youngest students among all houses looked up to him in interested aw for such defiance. He watched the witch rake his eyes for a moment looking for what he didn’t know exactly, aside from what he hoped, and he almost leaned away out of hidden nerves as she leaned towards him.  _

_ “I’m the air though,” she whispered in his face, and darker flecks of brown twinkled temptingly around her pupils “I breathe life into fire.” _

_ The soft feeling of her lips against that first time had fueled him with that lively danger unlike anything else. It created craving. Craving for the darkest and deepest hidden things he shouldn’t want from a single kiss, but did. He couldn’t have wanted it more as his hand slid into the back of her hair, and pulled her closer. Harder.  _

Hardness was the feeling of what felt like stone smashing against his back. If he screamed he didn’t know it, and he hoped he hadn’t. Such actions were for that of the weak. For the lesser. Years he had redeemed himself to the upper most level possible. Rising high within the ranks of the dedicated. The ones that held such passion they deserved the honor. 

In the beginning he had worked hard, but incredibly quick to show his stance. His situation actually turned out to be in his favor. Such quick betrayal on his supposed neutral title earned him great praise. Attention from all inside and outside Hogwarts. 

He was a shadow moving within them only discovered when desired. Stealth and cunning proved to be some of his greatest features admired by many. Professors knew nothing, and his housemates of importance knew all. The Slytherin Shadow title gave him pride. Even the other shadows moving over them now knowingly were nothing compared to what he was. Greater. 

_ With the growing tension in the school, and what he hardly counted as friends becoming death eaters, Barty stayed at her side more than before. Which said a lot given how close they were. Protective and daring for anyone to challenge her safety. She was his, and he was hers. By now everyone, death eaters, half friends or not, knew it.  _

_ Slytherins scarcely had friends anyways. Despite being referenced as such it didn’t make them anymore trustworthy than any other person. The only slight difference being familiar with family names, ranks, and a base personality from years of living together in a dungeon. Masks concealed who they truly were.  _

_ They had their fair share of duels within the common room. Not something friends would do to the levels and cries they brought, although they were claimed to be for practice. The practice of what most were expected to become. He, however, wouldn’t become anything more than what he wanted to be.  _

_ His hard glares, narrowed eyes, and rigid posture despite his lean frame told the other students he was itching for a fight. Between the heightened activity in his own dorm, to the pulled stress in the halls he was always on edge. Constantly watching. Waiting.  _

_ The only time he ever relaxed was when they were together Now they had taken to the edges of the Forbidden Forest, upon his insistence. Truly alone with only each other's eyes to focus on. He cherished being able to provide, and receive the attention.  _

_ “We don’t have to come out here Barty,” the Ravenclaw witch laughed in his arms as he finished swinging her into him.  _

_ “It’s safer for us both,” he reminded her nuzzling her ear. “At least until school is over. Summer break is nearly here.”  _

_ She smiled that smile that softened him as she turned into his embrace. The one showing how her features had filled in, and what the witch would become. It had him planting a confident kiss against her lips. Her kisses were the only happiness in his life.  _

_ “I’m sure your parents won’t approve,” he started rocking her back and forth, trailing kisses down her neck. “.. but mine will. My father works too damn much, and my mother is usually drunk off her arse.” _

_ The sound of her giggle vibrating against him as she kneaded his pecks, not even half attempting to push him off, made his heart flutter. She always welcomed his touch as if she knew she was what he needed. A strong witch, physically and mentally, with the ability to ground him like no one else ever had.  _

_ “Will you come spend time with me?” he asked, hopefully looking back and forth into her brown eyes. The setting sun outside the trees line barely lit the area of the forest they were in and made her eyes almost look as black as her hair. It highlighted her pale face and her small nose even more.  _

_ Although it was a bit pleading in tone, he knew the hope was false. Her parents, muggles, she had told him had grown nearly terrified of witches and wizards with all she had apparently informed them. Not that they were wrong to fear, but she wasn't the weak mudblood a lot proclaimed. She was so much more than something beneath the use of magic. _

_ Her hands caressed his sides almost apologetically as she kissed him. Distracting his mind from every tangled angle of thought that tore at his mind. They shifted and moved down, until she was teasing at his naval. Soft hands under his shirt smoothing and dragging over the band of his trousers. Daring like always that caused his cock to start hardening in his pants as she pulled against the small line of hair that traveled up and faded out to his belly button.  _

_ Knowing they were soon to depart for yet another dreadfully long summer had him kissing her more urgently for more. Another summer that left him alone in his miserable house, with longing want and the occasional owl post from her. Stupid longing really considering his desire for her brought him back into a pit of poison. She did things to him though.  _

_ “Witch, you’re going to have to quit teasing me,” he growled against her in warning, hungrily between kisses. Snogging was his favorite past time long gone, as his growing body wanted to demand more. Each kiss her depths grew darker, and her taste more drawing.  _

_ The hot puffs of air against his face as their lips slid together, the finally well grown swell of her chest against his, and the narrow hips that had widened for his grasps encouraged his tongue into her mouth. Sucking her in the way he wished he could suck on the rest of her.  _

_ He made sure to tease her just as hard by pulling her flush so she could feel what she did to him, and all he was. A defined outline of his erection against where her thigh met her pelvis. She was his walking wet dream, and long nightly wanks making him want to hold her closer in the day.  _

_ “Who said I’m teasing?” she asked breathlessly after a minute of nearly grinding against him, an action that was going to prove embarrassing soon enough if he came in his pants. Something he actually hated. Such lack of control over a physical reaction was yet another weakness in his eyes. _

_ Pulling away in a little surprise, Barty's natural reflex had him squeezing her rounded arse through her muggle jeans. One of the muggle items he had actually grown fond of. Confidence was something that had never changed in her. If anything it had become more prominent in personality.  _

_ His mouth twitched in restraint not to just grab her breasts, as he moved to hold up under her arms, imagining cupping them in his hands. Feel all of what the true grown witch was becoming. Instead he chose to smooth his fingers temptingly along the sides. Flesh molding and moving with the simple circles of his thumbs.  _

_ Then she had her eyes narrowed in on him the way he did others. Daringly before she was sliding down his body with her fingers hooked in his trousers that were being slowly loosened. Daringly looking up at him as she continued the slow maddening descent down to her knees. A maddened descent he would grow to cherish. _

__ Maddening descent always had breath leaving him like so many other times in his life. He felt his body tighten, and shake in all the ways he knew. Unlike others who would have begged for relief he enjoyed the taunt tension. The arch, and the eventual release. The lack of air was beautiful in it’s own ways. It showed proud resistance to basic desires like air.

It wasn’t his knees though, and he loathed that feeling. Knees were an honorable place people belonged. Standing was only meant for one. The highest and most deserving of all. 

Laying, which he was sure he was, was the only true dishonor he was experiencing. On your back at the other end of a wand being treated like the vermin most were? There was nothing worse than being a disgrace to the title of wizard. Even muggles held higher value because their existence knew no better. 

Movement he didn’t know took him. Only the small intake of frozen air shook his nerve endings once more with life. Life that was prized for many, just as death was prizes for others. Both a reward in different ways to different beings. 

__

_ Their bodies moved together amongst the forest floor. Long past were their attempts at empty classrooms, and passages. His fellow snakes slithered around them ready to strike, and he knew their workings all too well. Inside and out because whether he followed their order or not it was natural instinct to understand their thought process.  _

_ Nails clawed at his back in the best way possible. They sought the same thing. Togetherness even now clothes disheveled and connected as one. Together they would achieve greatness between their shared talents. Shared wants. Shared everything. _

_ “Barty…..Barty….,” she moaned beneath him, encouraging him forward again and again with a deeper dig of her nails.  _

_ The pain was a satisfying shock of electricity that had him driving his cock into the depths of her cunt repeatedly. The wet heat surrounded him like a blanket despite the late spring chill. She was always worth whatever the weather if they could be together for more than that snog they snuck in. Her pleasure was another one of his personal goals.  _

_ “Oh oh ohhh…..” she whimpered tightly, inner walls clenching around his length.  _

_ There was nothing more intimate than giving all of himself to her. With a grunt he found the focus not to start pounding away at her like the animal he felt, and instead bent his head down. In the darkness with a brush of his sharp nose he found the stiff nipple of which he sought, and rolled it into between his teeth. Sucking on it greedingly like it would provide him with nourishment, especially as her hands tangled in his hair while she bore her body down for him.  _

_ She pulled him further into her chest, begging him to take more of her although she never vocalized it. He knew though what she wanted, what she needed. With every school day that past they only continued to grow closer.  _

_ Snapping his hips ruthlessly she cried out into the forest as her pleasure consumed her, and only then did he drop her from her mouth in favor of breathing in the mixed air between them. Panting and grunting as he finally allowed himself to find his own release. Coming in her was an honor for how noblely she held herself. The same beautiful and noble body who’s moans died out slowly as he gasped above her. The same one he knew like the back of his hand.  _

_ Growling openly, uncaring what creature may appear from their noises and scent of arousal, he came as she held onto him tightly. With hands, and the slick walls around his pulsing length helping him stay steady through his orgasm. If she was to one day not do that he knew the animal inside would do horrible things. The best things, but horrible too. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t defile every single inch of her.  _

_ Like always it was only a short time they stayed together on the dirt, spent from their love making with a glowing half moon peeking through above them. Their time was precious though. He needed it.  _

_ “Barty you honestly should quit looking at me like that,” the Ravenclaw said standing up finally.  _

_ “What way would that be exactly?” he asked with a smirk, appreciating her womanly silhouette.  _

_ “Like I actually mean something,” she said brushing herself off.  _

_ “You don’t know what you are to me,” he said roughly growing tense, propping himself up to his elbows. No one told him what to feel. What he could and couldn’t. _

_ The witch shrugged as she wiggled her knickers back up her legs, and lowered her skirt. “I suppose not. At least truly anyways. It hardly matters though does it?”  _

_ Barty felt his nostrils flare. Something in him tore a little. The witch never questioned his loyalty. The love they left unnamed.  _

_ “Oh stop with the defensive attitude Barty,” she said calmly, much unlike the anger he felt simmering as she fastened her white school shirt over the chest he loved to fondle. “I know enough, and what will be. I admit though the repeated reaction is an unexpected foolish hope after all this time. Especially for someone as bright as you.”  _

__

__ Brightness and darkness he learned were one and the same. Interpretations, different as so many other things. Only one truth existed, and it was the true brightness that would prevail in the end through the darkness they fought. A cause that was deeper, and more purposeful than the darkness surrounding him now. 

Living in the darkness was better, proving his cause though. He was their cause’s shadow. Blending in, while following without detection. There was no higher rank to what he had become. Brightness now blinded him, thankfully not physically, but through the memories and if he could have he would have hissed to get away. Unable to move anymore from numbness forced him to stay in place and suffer it. 

_ The time was growing unbearable for everyone. Between him and her more than he had ever thought possible. Without her steady reliable comfort against him, slowly he felt himself cracking apart. Things didn’t change really, but they did one and the same. Walking together, sneaking off together, bodies tangled in the height of passion turned something rough he foolishly refused to acknowledge the false hope he tried to believe in. Perhaps just like she had said.  _

_ “Well I suppose I should tell you now,” the witch said tossing her long black hair back over her shoulder. No longer she wore it up, and no longer she stayed by his side constantly. Weeks of such had him hoping their talk would make up for the absence.  _

_ “My parents have secured and arranged our travel,” she said indifferently. There was none of the emotion behind her voice he had once heard, and made him question if he had ever even heard it at all.  _

_ “Travel?” he repeated. “What do you mean travel?”  _

_ “We are moving countries this weekend,” the witch clarified for him. “They are coming for me in a few hours,” she said unbothered by the information. “I’m not telling anyone where, but I do have to thank you for all these years.”  _

_ “Thank me?” he repeated almost in a hiss trying to process the information. All the while he felt a pool of something beginning to bubble inside him. It wasn’t sickness. It was something yet to be placed.  _

_ The Ravenclaw smiled softly for some reason. “Of course. Without you I’m sure I would have been on the receiving end of all those curses I helped my housemates heal. Slytherins do tend to move along with the rest. Being one, the protection you…..” _

_ “You USED me?” he shouted before she could even finish with an uncontrollable surge of rage. The rage he kept bottled for everyone else. Instantly every clue was seen before his eyes, and finally he was grateful for the expanse of the Forbidden Forest in which they had sunk in further and further each time they were together. Even as far as they were the sound of his voice had the potential to be heard. The shout was so unlike any other shameless one he had made when they shagged.  _

_ “Don’t flatter yourself Barty,” she said loosely after actually having the audacity to scoff at him. “I wouldn’t label it the term used. After all, we had more than enough enjoyable moments together did we not?” The witch gave him a pointed look that caused him to clench his fist.  _

_ He growled loudly at the dismissal as his eyes widened out of fury. The countless hours they had spent hidden in each other's arms. The smiles and looks across rooms. Waiting for the other. Side by side waiting to take down those that threatened them. Her. He had been her bodyguard in the broad picture.  _

_ “You bitch,” he said under his breath, feeling on a dangerous edge of explosion.  _

_ The witch rolled her eyes at him as if it all meant nothing, and walked forward causing him to bristle. Once he had cherished, and found comfort in her approaching presence. Now coldness settled in his skin as defense.  _

_ Still he couldn’t find it in himself to move. More afraid of what he would do than ever if he did. He didn’t know if it would get him locked in Azkaban, or provide him more shame than he already felt. Weak to her fake charm.  _

_ The brush of her lips against his was still warm despite the cold growing inside him. Deep, full, familiar. Heart warming and soothing as it had always been. Comforting, and reassuring. Something he had always yearned for every moment they weren’t together. Yet as she pulled away a cold consuming darkness encased him with realization. Muggleborns suddenly seemed like a veela. Veela were worth more though. _

_ “Good-bye Barty,” she whispered against his cheek like any other time before, and her breath alone felt like mud coating his face finally. Her body was a mountain of it he needed to push back down into the earth. She saved him from the action as she turned, and made her way through the trees back out of the forest.  _

_ He watched her retreating form with a new sense of intensity. He hated himself for everything. Allowing the witch to touch him once more, and how he subconsciously had continued to enjoy it. How he had allowed himself to be tainted, and warped by the likes of a so-called witch like her.  _

Hatred. Hatred was as consumed as the cold. Hatred even more so because it was all the more deserving. Not for himself, but for others. Hatred for himself lasted briefly one time, until that wonderful moment where he became what he truly was, and all he could be. 

Witches and wizards could be so much more than those below them, while mudbloods and blood traitors alike cowered with the lesser beings out of something even he couldn’t identify. How people couldn’t see it, especially grown adults, was beyond him. 

One time he thought he might have known what it was and understood, but looking back through forced memory being drawn from him he couldn’t see it. Couldn’t see what supposedly made them no different. All he saw was difference. Disgrace. Dishonor. Embarrassment. The relief of faintly pulsing pain as it all evaporated like smoke.

_ “I, Barty Crouch Jr, pledge my loyalty and allegiance to the Dark Lord,” he recited on his knees bowed before the older robed man. “I agree happily to obey his every command, and trust in his almighty rule over all. Trust in his guidance on the path to leading true witches and wizards to their rightful place. Power above all other beings. I kneel before the Dark Lord as a grateful servant to his power.” _

_ For a moment there was silence. The silence of judgement to his loyalty. There were two options in the balance. Death or servitude. The latter of which had cause, making his existence finally worth something.  _

_ He believed he had proven himself without a shadow of a doubt to where his heart lied. Muggle and mudblood, one after the other he had cast down and tortured. Outside and before his presence.  _

_ “Your left arm Barty,” the Dark Lord instructed quietly.  _

_ The older man was but a peaceful Lord when one obliged so eager and willingly. Head still bowed in acknowledgement and his youthful age having nothing to do with his submission. His words sent a thrilling rush through him unlike any other he had ever experienced. Nothing meant more to him than that moment. The moment of his true readmention as a loyal wizard.  _

_ Just as the scolding tip of his master’s wand seared his skin he bit his tongue not to groan in satisfaction or look up with blown pupils. The most powerful magic imaginable being fused into the very fibers of his muscles, and cells of his blood was overwhelming. His heart beating madly. It was more empowering, reassuring, and comforting than anything his life had ever provided. While an honor it wasn’t the highest he could achieve, but it was a start in his mind.  _

_ Most complained of pain. Some a rush of cold and others a scorch of fire. To him it was both, and provided nothing but pleasure. They were weak, and nothing compared to what they should become. What the older death eaters above him should have already become. No. While he had once been below their level catering to the likes of a mudblood, he would be far beyond what they were. He would be the most faithful and loyal servant of them all.  _

__

__ Loyal he was, and in the end was his truest downfall. Loyalty resulted in his happiest memory finally being taken from him. Only half a second he was forced yet again to relive that moment of weak exposure. All caused, before and now, by the darkness of a kiss that caused his soul to be taken by another. 


End file.
